


Climbing The Stairway

by siriuslymooned



Category: Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female receiving oral, Hair Kink, Immigrant Song, Love, Male-Female Relationship, Oral Sex, Smut, Songwriting, groupie, rock fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Robert Plant Fiction





	1. Five More Minutes

The thing between Robert and Mika hadn’t gone on long. They’d met backstage at a concert, four or five months ago, and the moment he saw her, he knew he was a goner.

Of course, at first, she wouldn’t give him the time of day. She didn’t trust musicians. That night she’d taken his number and Robert had been a little disappointed when she didn’t call him right away.

Girls always called him right away.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later. Mika was out with the girls and was hammered when she left him a message. Something about him being so beautiful that it scared her half to death but she was more that willing to give him a change to break her heart.

That message led to a casual coffee non-date, which led to a dinner invitation, which led to an actual date, which led to the two falling head over heals in like. And now here they were, naked bodies wrapped in sheets in his hotel room- he brought her with him everywhere, not wanting to spend a moment away from her.

Mika woke to find Robert out of bed. A quick search and she found him out on the balcony, a pad and pencil in his hands, wearing only a pair of trousers. She smiled at him.

“Anyone ever tell you that you work to hard?”

Robert lifted his head and saw the girl standing at the sliding door, wearing one of his shirts which swallowed her frame.

“Ain’t no rest for the wicked, my love,” He told her with a smile before turning back to his paper.

Rolling her eyes, Mika stepped out onto the balcony, “And what are you working on wicked boy?”

She perched herself onto Robert’s lap, his arm wrapping around her body to keep her from falling back. He them adjusted the papers in his hands for her to read.

“I come from the land of the ice and snow,” She read aloud, her voice trailing off as she continued. She felt Robert become more and more antsy as she read. His fingers were absentmindedly tapping on her arm and he leaned his head forward to rest against her shoulder.

“Well?” He asked.

Mika turned to him and smiled, “It’s good,” she pressed a kiss against his cheek before standing up, “now come back to bed.”

“Five more minutes, I wanna work on this a little longer,” He looked to her and saw the unamused look on her face, “I promise. Five minutes and I’m yours.”


	2. Needy Baby (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: sooo every time you reblog another gorg photo of robert plant I just want to grab his beautiful hair by the roots and sit on his face. I just wanted to inform you of this, and if you happen to write a little blurb about it, I absolutely will not stop you

Sitting in bed, on a rather cold night, Robert’s head in your lap and fingers drawing patterns in your leg.

Your fingers carded through his long, shaggy hair. Light moans slipping out as you pulled a little bit. He pressed a kiss against your thigh and nuzzled closer to her legs.

“Sweet thing,” You mutter as your continue carding your fingers through his locks. When your fingers halted, he let out a whine.

“Don’t stop.”

You let out a chuckle and began lightly scratching his scalp, “My needy little baby.”

Robert looks up at you and grins, in such a state of bliss. His smile then morphs into a smirk, “I wanna kiss you.”

You mean forward and press a kiss against his lips. He lets out a chuckle.

“I wanna taste you,” he then presses a kiss against your thigh and looks up you, lust in his eyes. He rolls over onto his stomach and pulls on your shorts.

You giggle and help him get them off, along with your underwear.

He positions himself onto his back and asks you, “Waiting for an invitation?”

You crawl on top of him and hover above his mouth. You feel his tongue give you an experimental lick before using his arms to pull you closer.

“Oh fuck.”

He groans against you, making you cry out in pleasure. He smiles, pleased with himself. His tongue swirls below you and he moves his face back and forth.

Your fingers lace with his as you feel yourself crying closer. The sounds he was making alone were such a turn on. He was always such a vocal thing and you loved it.

“Yes, baby. Almost there, keep-”

Your face contorted into an O and you let out a loud moan. Cumming in his mouth, your hips rolled and a breathless giggle escaped you.


	3. Bandanna

So it’s right after one of Zeppelin’s show and Robert comes offstage to find you waiting for him. You give him a smile as he makes his way over to you. His hands find your waist and he presses his body against yours.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

You give him a nod, “It was wonderful,” and pull him in close by the bandanna around his neck. His lips press against yours and a soft moan escapes from him.

“Lovebirds!”

Jimmy’s tired voice causes Robert’s lips to part from yours and turn to face his bandmate, “We’ll be there in a minute.”

He turns back to you and with a groan presses his forehead against yours. He gives a dopey smile before lifting you up and draping you over his shoulder, a squeal escaping you as he does, “Robert, Put me down!”

He chuckles and does, pressing your body back against the wall.

“This buzz won’t last forever and I need to be inside you.”

Robert picks you again, this time bridal style and your arms wrap around his neck. He carries you back to the car as your lips press kisses and nibble on his jaw. He kicks at the door and someone opens it from the inside.

Once you’re both sat inside the car, you crawl into his lap and your lips are back on his. Robert’s arms wrap around your waist and pull you close to his body. Your hands slide his his neck and fingers tangle into his hair. His moans in your mouth when you give it a tug.

“Guess they’re not waiting tonight.”

You give whoever the finger and bring the hand back to Robert’s neck. His tongue slipped into your mouth and massaged against yours. You moan in his mouth and hear a couple of groans from the other boys in the car.

You break from his lips and start whispering things into his ear. Telling him the dirty things you wanted him to do to you and thinks you were gonna do to him once back to the hotel.

There was another groan, “We can hear you ya know.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jimmy!” Robert’s voice was loud and shook your body put it sent tingles throughout your body.


	4. Tousled

Backstage after a show, as always. There’s some time before the band actually has to leave. Your back in a dressing room, sat in his laps. His lips are against yours and his tongue in your mouth.

Your fingers were tangling in his hair and you’re moaning in his mouth. His hands slide down your back and give your ass a squeeze.

“Baby. Needy.”

Almost in an instant, Robert’s pulled off your shirt and has you on your back. His body is pressed so close to yours and his lips are sucking on your neck.

“You’re such a tease,” you’re breathless, “I need you.”

He groans against your skin. You let out a cry of pleasure when you feel his teeth graze against your neck. You could feel a fresh bruise forming.

Robert slides onto his knees, onto the ground in front of you. He unzips your bell bottoms and pulls them off. He pulls you closer to him, making you squeal.

“So perfect,” he purs as he presses an open mouth kiss against your core. His tongue gives you an experimental lick, making you shiver and whine.

Robert smiles at your fingers tangling back in his hair again, pulling him closer to you. Your pleasured cries nearly making him cum right there in his jeans.

From the tightening grip on his hair, he sensed you were close to your climax. He let out an amused hum and slipped a finger inside you, making you scream.

“Robert. Fuck-”

Your legs shake around him as you released. He hummed against you again, sucking up your juices and still keeping you close.

He refused to release just yet and you pull harder on his locks.

“Baby, too much. I can’t-”

The sensation of his finger leaving you caused a strangled moan escape your mouth.

Robert smiled and pressed a kiss against your lips, “My pretty baby.”


End file.
